the_disney_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Hero 6: The Series
'Big Hero 6: The Series ' is an American 3-D computer animated television series directed by Don Hall and Chris Williams. Created and produced at Walt Disney Television Studios and distributed by Walt Disney ABC-Enterprises. It started to airs on Disney Channel from March 9, 2015. The television series is sequel and based on Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6 . Plot The series after the events of the original feature film, ''Big Hero 6'' and continues the adventures of 14-year-old tech genius Hiro Hamada and the compassionate, cutting-edge robot Baymax created by his late brother Tadashi. Along with his friends Honey Lemon, Go Go, Fred and Wasabi they form the superhero team Big Hero 6 and embark on high-tech adventures as they protect their city from an array of scientifically enhanced villains. Hiro also faces academic challenges and social trials as the new prodigy at San Fransokyo Institute Of Technology (SFIT). The show is continued after the ending of the movie. The Big Hero 6's team identities are still secret from the public and Hiro attends SFIT as if everything is back to normal (though Tadashi's death is acknowledged, they do erect a building in his honor and Hiro does receives a grant from the Institute). Hiro also does come up with the name "Big Hero 6" like it is implied at the end of the movie. And then Hiro's and others life is truly reformed when they met an ingenious, Ivona. To overcome the new challenges and also, to secure the people - city from devastations and protect the mankind from viciouses. Voice Cast Main * Ryan Potter as Hiro Hamada * Scott Adsit as Baymax * Daniel Henney as Tadashi Hamada * Brighton Sharbino as Ivona Rambosek * Genesis Rodriguez as Honey Lemon * Jamie Chung as Go Go Tomago * T.J. Miller as Fred * Damon Wayans, Jr. as Wasabi Supporting * Maya Rudolph as Cass Hamada * Harvey Keitel aa Fitzsimmons * Jim Cummings as Professor Malcolm * Patrick Seitz as Heathcliff Production and Development In September 2014, Disney announced that a Big Hero 6 television series was in development and will premiere soon on Disney Channel in 2015. Accordingly to the directors, after finnishing up the first film Don Hall and Chris Williams they both were assuming on a sequel but rather have an idea of a television series. As John Lassester describes Big Hero 6 need a succession not an epilogue. With the others the both directors discussed and have an opinion of a television series with Dan Povenmire and Jeff "Swampy" Marsh (the creators of Phineas and Ferb). As both returned to direct the series, with the all new crew joining. It reveals all the cast members from previous film would reprise their roles. The series will be continuing animated in CGI 3- D, where as developers has a viewpoint of traditional animation, but later was canceled as it wreck the story plot and characters. The series took development, created and produced at Walt Disney Television Studios and distributed by Walt Disney ABC-Enterprises. Whole owned by and parent company The Walt Disney Company. On January 25th, 2015, Disney Channel released an official teaser trailer for the series. Broadcast The series official teaser trailer was released on January 5, 2015 online by Disney. It started to took original premiere on March 9, 2015 at Disney Channel. Broadcast from Mon- Fri at 8:30 pm. Gallery Videos Trivia * Big Hero 6: The Series will be the second television series to be based on a Disney's 2014 animated feature film, Big Hero 6. **Although, 101 Dalmatians ''was the first Disney's 1951 animated feature film to have an animated television series titled as [[101 Dalmatians: The Series|''101 Dalmatians: The Series]], which was originally airs on Disney Channel from March 9th, 1953 to April 24th, 1964 and also got an universal acclaim.